


For Old Time's Sake

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic, Aromatic Albus Severus Potter, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Brief Mentions of (Past) Career Ending Injury, Casual Sex, Community: hp_goldenage, Endearments, Established James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, HP Goldenage 2020, Incest, M/M, Mention of Albus Severus Potter/Original Character(s), Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Albus Severus Potter, mentions of past illness, monogamish, talk of double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Hey, remember when we used to…? How about once more, for old time's sake?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2020





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt immediately jumped out at me and I knew I had to write it! Thank you so much to the prompter for the inspiring scenario, I hope I hit the _sexy/hot/awesome_ tone you were looking for. :D Additional thanks to my brilliant beta, N, for their helpful feedback, and to the mods for continuing to run this wonderful fest!

"So, how's it feel being fifty?" James asked with a grin, passing a fresh beer to Albus before settling next to Teddy on the sofa opposite Albus. The clock had _just_ ticked past midnight, which meant it was officially Albus's birthday.

Albus rolled his eyes as he took a sip, savouring the rich, hoppy flavour—Teddy was a bit of a beer snob and always stocked the best stuff. "You would know; you've been fifty now for ages," Albus countered before smirking over at Teddy. "And Salazar knows your husband's like a hundred years old…" 

"But he still fucks like a forty-year-old," James said, batting his lashes at Teddy. Teddy growled, grabbing a pillow and whacking him on the shoulder before lobbing it over at Albus.

"Oi, watch it!" Albus said as he just barely dodged the incoming pillow, his beer sloshing onto his fingertips. "It's your sofa I'm going to spill all over."

James flashed him a lascivious smirk. "Wouldn't be the worst thing that's been spilled on it."

"Good thing you're putting me up in you guest room, then, instead of making me kip out here on the sofa," Albus said with a faux shudder. "You've always been shit with Cleaning Charms."

Albus travelled so much for his job as a foreign affairs photo-journalist that he didn't bother keeping a flat in the city. He'd always been a bit of a nomad, and even as he aged he'd never experienced that urge to settle and put down roots the way everybody else seemed to. There were too many places to see, too many people to meet. Besides, he had friends in just about every country in the world who were willing to put him up for a night or two if he needed a place to crash. He came back to England often, but he generally kept his visits limited to a few days or a weekend at most—any longer, and that persistent itch to get up and _go_ would become unbearable. He loved his family, and he knew they loved him just as fiercely, but most of them didn't understand him, not really. They meant well, but Albus had known since he was small that he didn't quite fit.

This time, though, he would be staying for two whole weeks due to an unfortunate combination of a lull between assignments, a milestone birthday, and a heavy dose of motherly guilt-tripping. His mum and dad had done their level best to convince him to stay with them in his old bedroom for the duration, but he'd drawn the line at attempted cohabitation with his parents, limited as it was. As much as he loved them, he was fifty-years-old, not fifteen, and two weeks of his mum fretting over his perpetual bachelor status and non-existent loneliness and his dad earnestly trying to understand his free-spirited son would have driven Albus absolutely bonkers. Thankfully, James and Teddy had a decent-sized house with a spare room and had offered to let Albus crash with them. Out of all the family, James and Teddy best understood Albus's need for personal space and boundaries. They were also the only ones of his friends and family who didn't have kids, which made Albus feel like he was a little less of an imposition.

"Excited for the big party tomorrow?" Teddy asked as he took a long draught of his own beer, sliding an arm around James's shoulder and tugging him back into the cradle of his arms. It was nice, seeing how comfortable and happy James and Teddy still were, even after nearly thirty years together. Albus had never seen the appeal of romantic relationships himself, but he was glad James and Teddy had worked out.

"I am, yeah," Albus said truthfully. He enjoyed the occasional bout of solitude, but he was an extrovert at heart, and it was rare for so many of his friends and family to be all in one place at the same time. His mum had gone a bit overboard in planning, but Albus's friends from all over the globe had RSVP'd, and if there was one thing the Weasleys were great at it was throwing a damn good party.

"Sounds like loads of your international mates will be there," James said enthusiastically. "It'll be brilliant to have a chance to put faces to the names in your letters."

Albus and James had always been close growing up—and for a while in their twenties, they'd been _particularly_ close—and over the decades they'd kept up a steady exchange of letters during Albus's many travels. Albus might only see James a few times a year, but his letters kept Albus updated on every aspect of his life. Albus knew about the shoulder injury James sustained on the pitch fifteen years ago that had ended James's professional Quidditch career. He knew about the rough patch he and Teddy had gone through in the wake of that injury, the temporary separation that they'd eventually managed to work through with the help of an amazing Mind Healer whom they still saw periodically. He knew about the scare they'd had two years ago when an annual check-up had shown a potentially life-threatening mutation in Teddy's magical core—one that had luckily been caught before it could do too much damage. There wasn't anything James left out and, in turn, Albus told James about the people he met, the sights he'd seen, the amazing and awesome, the heart-breaking and mundane. He told him about the witches and wizards who warmed his bed for a few nights or weeks or months before Albus moved on to the next city, his next new adventure. They shared everything, but getting to spend some actual face-to-face time with his brother was even nicer than he'd expected. Albus was usually so busy when he was visiting that they rarely got to spend any lengthy amount of time together, and as wonderful as the letters were, they didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

"Yeah, should be fun. I'm sure they're all excited to meet you and the rest of the family as well."

"Are there any… paramours who might make an appearance?" Teddy asked, and there was something in his tone that Albus couldn't quite place. Teddy knew better than most that Albus didn't do relationships, and he had never been the judgemental sort, so Albus was fairly certain it wasn't censure.

"Nope," Albus said blithely. "A few past lovers, but those all ended amicably enough. And I've not been sleeping with anybody regularly as of late, so there shouldn't be any sticky situations."

James snorted. "More's the pity."

"Ahh, yes," Albus said, grinning, unable to stop himself from teasing. "You quite like the sticky parts, if I remember correctly."

He did remember correctly, of course he did; how could he forget? It might have been literal decades since the last time they'd touched each other like that, but it wasn't the kind of thing that easily slipped one's mind. Albus had been eighteen the first time—eighteen and _just_ drunk and horny enough to make a very ill-advised move on his brother that, shockingly, had ended in orgasms and not a fist to his nose. It had happened again and again and _again_ over the years, until Teddy _finally_ noticed that James was half in love with him and asked James out on a date. Albus had thought that would be the end of his and James's sexual escapades, but apparently James had been a _lot_ more forthcoming with Teddy about his sexual history than Albus had expected. The fact that Teddy wasn't weirded out by Albus and James having sex was surprising enough, but the realisation that he didn't mind if they _kept_ having sex—as long as he got to watch and perhaps even join in—was even more shocking. But it wasn't like Albus was going to steal James away from Teddy or anything; even if he _had_ wanted James like that, they were still brothers, it was still taboo. James was a romantic at heart. He wanted hand-holding and flowers and somebody to build a life with, and that would never be Albus.

So they'd fucked around, the three of them, whenever they were all in the same place at the same time. Generally, it was when Albus was visiting England, though there had been a particularly memorable occasion when James and Teddy had visited Albus in Mumbai for a wild weekend… It had been nearly twenty-five years since the last time they'd all had sex together, the same night Teddy had pulled Albus aside and asked what Albus thought of Teddy asking James to marry him. 

Teddy hadn't issued any ultimatums, and Albus knew that they could have continued, business as usual, but it felt different with James and Teddy tying the knot. Perhaps because Albus knew that for all that he loved James—and he _did_ love him, perhaps more than he loved anyone else in the world—he didn't love James the way Teddy did, the way that James loved Albus and Teddy both, the way James deserved.

James knew the score. He knew Albus was already giving him as much as he was capable of. Even so, Albus still worried that he was hurting James, or that James would _get_ hurt if they kept it up. Teddy and James getting married felt like a neat way to cut the cord before things got too messy. James had been disappointed, and Teddy had looked far too understanding, but Albus knew it was the right call, even if he did miss the sex something fierce. Their relationship fell into a comfortable, platonic pattern, Albus's frequent absences helping to smooth over any lingering awkwardness until it was as if they'd never spent their days fucking one another silly.

James flashed Albus a filthy grin that went straight to his cock as he snuggled back into Teddy's embrace. "Mmm, yeah," James said dreamily. "Do you remember that time in Mumbai?"

Albus's cock twitched. He remembered every moment of that glorious weekend. "Which one?" he asked with a raised brow. There'd been a _lot_ of fucking that weekend.

James shivered and Teddy's arms clamped tighter around him as Teddy's mouth brushed against his temple. Teddy's eyes met Albus's, and they were full of unbridled lust. "I think he's referring to the time when he took us both." He mouthed at James's ear. "Aren't you sweetheart?"

James nodded, and Albus's mouth went dry as he remembered. He'd been twenty-three then, and it had been the first time he'd ever tried double penetration—the experience had been just as hot as porn had promised it would be. It had been the first time for James, too, and the way he'd lost his mind on Albus's and Teddy's cocks had been just about the sexiest thing Albus had ever seen. They'd done it quite a few times after that, and Albus had tried it with other partners as well, but nothing had ever beat that first time.

"Merlin, it's been a long fucking time since I've taken two cocks like that," James said with an almost wistful sigh. He nudged Teddy affectionately. "Too bad you weren't able to make that Morph work."

Albus snorted, remembering a particularly hilarious letter in which James had recounted Teddy's disastrous attempt to use his Metamorphmagus abilities to Morph himself a second cock.

"Getting too old for double penetration?" Albus teased. He knew that James and Teddy still occasionally invited a third into their bed for a one-off when they wanted a bit of variety, so it wasn't as if James wouldn't have had the opportunity to take two cocks if he'd wanted in the time since Albus had called things off. 

"Psh," James said dismissively. "Just because we're not doing anal every day like we used to doesn't mean I still can't take it." He shrugged, looking almost sheepish. "It's just… it's kind of a big deal, letting two people that close to me. There's a vulnerability to it, and I don't really feel comfortable sharing that with one of our casual encounters. And since neither Teddy nor I are interested in forming any kind of long-term relationship with a third…" He trailed off. 

Albus blinked, the implications of James's words setting in. "Are you saying you've not… with anybody? Not since…?" 

James shook his head, a light flush dusting his cheeks. "I mean, we've got a pretty sweet dildo that Teddy's used on me a few times when I really wanted it, but with another person, no."

Albus wasn't sure why he was so shocked. Maybe because he remembered how blissed-out James had been while he and Teddy had fucked him, how he'd seemed to float around in a dreamy daze for hours—for _days_ —afterwards, riding the prolonged high of the experience.

"Oh," he said stupidly. "Do you miss it then?"

James met his gaze, his expression intense and unreadable as he said softly. "Yeah. 'Course I do." And Albus knew, he _knew_ , that James wasn't just talking about the double penetration. 

He was talking about Albus.

Albus's heart raced and his gaze flicked up to meet Teddy's, steady and encouraging. Albus had always liked Teddy, and he'd certainly never minded getting off with him, handsome fucker that he was, but it had always been clear that they both were in it for James. Weirdly, it had always felt stranger kissing Teddy than James, more familial, somehow. He figured Teddy felt the same because whenever the three of them had hooked up, the focus had always been on what James wanted. Any contact between Albus and Teddy was tangential to their real goal of lavishing James with affection. James had lapped it up, forever keen to be the centre of attention, especially when it came from the two people he loved most.

Albus had always felt guilty about that, about the fact that James was a bit in love with him. Both because he knew he couldn't return the feelings the way James deserved and because he knew Teddy was aware of James's feelings and Albus wasn't sure how Teddy felt about it. He used to worry that it would drive a wedge between James and Teddy, that James's unrequited feelings for Albus would cause James to lose the _actual_ love of his life, which had been a large part of the reason why Albus had broke things off when he did. Teddy had always seemed so accepting and understanding, as if he was unbothered by the fact that a part of James was in love with Albus. But surely that couldn't last forever? Albus didn't quite understand how monogamy worked, not being interested in it himself, but from what he'd observed of the relationships around him, Teddy's acceptance of James's romantic feelings for Albus seemed abnormal and Albus was hesitant to trust it.

Which was why he checked in with Teddy now, because he'd felt the heat building up between them all night as their fond reminiscing took on a suggestive edge. He didn't know what was going to happen, but whatever it was, he needed to make sure Teddy was on board. 

Teddy lips quirked into a grin, fond and a little amused. "Albus," he said, low and smooth. "Would you like to join us over here on the sofa? I'm sure James's front could use some warming up."

Teddy made it clear that it was a suggestion, not a command, and that the Quaffle was in Albus's hands. If he wanted, he could say no and the matter would be considered closed; they'd spend another hour or so drinking and catching up, and then they'd go to bed, James and Teddy together, and Albus alone. But if Albus wanted, he could go over there right now and crawl onto James's lap, kiss him the way he was all but begging to be kissed. 

"Feeling nostalgic?" Albus asked, his voice a little shaky as he set his beer on the table. He met James's gaze and James's swallowed, his eyes already dark with lust as Albus stood.

"Something like that."

Albus placed a knee to either side of James's legs on the cushions, kneeling over him and taking a moment to appreciate the view. Teddy's chest was plastered all along James's back, his teeth scraping along the edge of James's ear as he waited for Albus to make his move. He must have hit one of James's sensitive spots—he had so many—because James let out a little mewl of pleasure, and _Salazar_ it had been ages since Albus had heard that once-familiar sound. It was just as hot as he remembered.

Without a second thought, Albus leaned down to capture James's lips in a kiss, and though it had been decades since the last time, muscle-memory quickly guided them into their old pattern. James kissed the way he always had—the way he did everything, throwing his entire self into it, kissing as much with his lips as with his wandering hands and undulating body. Teddy released a rumbling sound of approval, and a second set of hands found Albus's waist, pulling him more firmly against James.

It was odd, the way it was so different yet familiar. None of them had the bodies they'd had the last time they'd done this, and though they all kept fit, there was only so much a good exercise regimen could do to fight the effects of time and gravity. But they were barely even middle-aged for wizards, and though Albus might not be _quite_ as flexible as he'd been in his twenties, he'd not had any complaints, either. Even if their bodies had aged somewhat, it was still _them_. James's lips were still plush and confident beneath his own, and Albus felt a glimmer of excitement at the thought of rediscovering his body, at finding out if the same tricks still made James quiver and shake. 

"What do you want, Jamie?" Albus asked between slick, heated kisses. "Want to take both of us again? Seems like you've missed it."

James moaned eagerly, though his expression was creased with disappointment as he pulled away. "As brilliant as that sounds, I'm not sure I'm ready to jump into that just yet."

"Oh?" Albus's stomach churned unpleasantly; James had mentioned needing to really trust somebody to feel comfortable with that. Did his hesitation mean he didn't trust Albus?

Fifty years as brothers meant James knew him well—maybe a little too well—and he quickly picked up on Albus's worry. He brushed a soft kiss against Albus's lips, smiling gently. "It's nothing like what you're worried about, Al," he murmured against Albus's mouth. When he pulled back, his cheeks were dusted pink. He cleared his throat. "It's just, erm, it's been awhile since I've been fucked? With me coaching this new team and Teddy shadowing Dad to take over the Auror Department when he retires this year, the past few months have been a little hectic, and anal is a lot more work than blowies."

Teddy snorted, play-biting James's ear. "I keep wondering when you're going to grow up."

"Maybe when I turn one-hundred."

Albus smiled, both at the affection between James and Teddy, and with relief that James's hesitation didn't have anything to do with _him_. 

"So do you not want to fuck at all, then? Or is it just taking us both that you'd need to work up to?"

James eyes flashed with heat and he swallowed heavily. "Um, the second one."

Albus's smile grew wicked, and he shifted his gaze to meet Teddy's equally heated stare. "Whaddya reckon?"

"Well…" Teddy pretended to ponder, though Albus could tell that was mostly just to make James squirm with anticipation. "It _has_ been a while since I've had a go at his arse, but not quite as long as you."

"Yeah," Albus breathed, lust burning through him as he thought about it, about watching James's arse spread wide around his cock. Sex with James had always been brilliant, no matter what they'd ended up doing, but there was no doubt in his mind that _that_ was what he wanted most right now. "You could have his mouth while I'm fucking him?" Albus offered. "You know how much he likes getting it from both ends at once."

Teddy's hips gyrated up against James's arse at Albus's suggestion, and the both of them moaned as James pulled Albus down for a filthy kiss. 

Albus took it that was the winner, then.

"First, though," Teddy said, interrupting the kiss. "Up we get. We're too old to have a threesome on this tiny sofa, I don't care how comfortable it is."

Albus huffed out a laugh. "Fair enough, mate. Your room? Or…" Before, James and Teddy had had no problem inviting Albus into the bed they shared together, but Albus wasn't sure if that had changed, if it was different now that they were married. Back then, they'd been living in a one-bedroom flat and hadn't had many options when it came to places to comfortably fuck, but now that there was a guest bedroom in the house, perhaps they prefered to keep their more casual encounters separate from their marital bed.

"Definitely," Teddy said without hesitation. "We've got a king."

"Then why am I stuck with a measly full!" Albus complained as he followed them down the hall to their bedroom. "It's not like you're skint, and the guest room's plenty big enough for _at least_ a queen."

"Freeloading guests don't get to complain about the accommodations," James said as he pushed open the door. He made his way towards the bed, stripping off his shirt as he went. His body was a little softer than it had been in its Quidditch-toned prime, the sharp lines of muscle no longer quite as defined, hidden beneath additional padding. But he was still fit as fuck, his body solid and strong. Albus wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, which was likely the point. "Do you want to whinge some more about our furniture, or are you going to come over here and kiss me?"

Albus made his way over to James so fast, he stumbled over James's discarded shirt, practically falling into his arms. James laughed as he pulled him up and in for a kiss, and behind Albus, Teddy let out an annoyed huff. 

"Over twenty-five years of living together and he _still_ can't spell his clothes into the bloody laundry basket," he muttered, and Albus grinned at the familiar argument. It was comforting to know that some things really never changed. A moment later, a thick line of heat plastered itself along Albus's back, Teddy's hardening cock nudging against his arse as his hands settled against Albus's slim hips. Unlike Teddy and James, who both had larger frames and professions that necessitated the building of glorious muscle, Albus had always been slender. He'd never had any interest in sports, and the only draw of a gym was the sweaty, half-naked men he could fuck in the sauna. He kept fit enough over the years with hiking and biking and shagging, and he was lucky enough that his naturally fast metabolism had yet to slow down. His joints may ache a little more than they used to, but it hadn't yet prevented him from doing whatever he felt like. Which, at this very moment, was to fuck his older brother through the mattress.

"Fuck, you still look so bloody good," he moaned into James's neck as he tugged down his joggers. James wasn't wearing any pants—of _course_ he wasn't—and Albus gave his bare arse an appreciative squeeze.

"He does, doesn't he," Teddy murmured into Albus's ear. "He gets more handsome every year, the bastard."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," James said, his voice breathy as Albus sucked on his earlobe. "We can hardly go out in public without witches and wizards throwing themselves at your feet and begging you to let them call you 'Daddy'."

Teddy's chuckle rumbled pleasantly along Albus's back. It wasn't Albus's particular kink, but he supposed he could see the appeal, with Teddy's salt-and-pepper hair, big hands, firm jaw, and kind eyes. He seemed like the type who could spank you good and proper and then kiss it all better—if your were into that sort of thing. Which, judging from the way James and Teddy were making out passionately over Albus's shoulder, they very well might be. But they'd have to indulge in that particular kink another night. Albus had other plans.

"All right lovebirds, break it up. I want a go at this arse before I turn fifty-one."

"Pshh, like you can keep it up for that long," James said as he pulled away from Teddy's lips with a slick pop.

"I'm sure I can always borrow some of your erectile dysfunction potions if I need to," Albus countered, pushing James back towards the bed. "Now lie back and spread your legs. Show off for us."

James blushed but did as instructed. His cock was hard against his stomach, not yet leaking, but clearly more than on board with the proceedings. His hole was just visible in the dark crevice between his cheeks, and Albus felt himself drawn there as if magnetised. By the time he'd settled between James's legs he'd already Conjured a palmful of lube, and he reached out to stroke a reverent finger around James's rim.

James twitched and moaned—he'd always had a ridiculously sensitive arse—and that was all the encouragement Albus needed to sink a finger in to the knuckle. While Albus prepped James, Teddy finished stripping off his clothes and climbed onto the bed next to James, leaning down to kiss him as he slowly stroked James's cock. It caused James to writhe and clench down on Albus's fingers—he'd worked up to two, now—and when Albus stroked over his prostate he let out a guttural moan.

James was just as responsive as he'd been when they'd last done this, just as eager and wanton. It might have been a while since the last time he'd been fucked, but he was taking Albus's fingers like a champ, his cock never flagging, not even when Albus pressed in with a third and began to thrust with hard, purposeful strokes.

"Merlin, tell me he's almost ready," Teddy said. He'd stopped kissing James to stare avidly at his arse, watching as Albus's fingers plunged in and out. Albus looked over at him and grinned, his gaze dropping down to where Teddy's cock was hard and flushed against his thigh.

"Eager to get his mouth on you?" Albus teased.

"Always," Teddy replied. He looked down fondly at James, whose glazed eyes darted back and forth between Teddy and Albus. "Not quite as eager as Jamie, though. I think he's ready to be filled up, aren't you sweetheart?"

James bit his lip and nodded, his body shivering as Albus rubbed teasingly against his prostate before withdrawing his fingers. 

"Yeah, all right then," Albus agreed. He slid off the bed and shimmied out of his pyjamas, grabbing hold of his rock-hard cock and stroking it, shuddering with pleasure. Merlin, it was going to feel unbelievable, sinking into James's slick heat.

"Can your knees take it if I fuck you from behind?" Albus asked. It'd be easier for James to take them both that way, and he'd always loved fucking James on his hands and knees.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm fifty-two, not ninety."

"Then turn over and put your arse up," Albus snarked back.

James scrambled to comply, flipping over onto his belly before pushing up on his hands and knees, instinctively arching his back and displaying his arse to its best effect. It really was spectacular, just as round and firm as Albus remembered, the globes covered with a spattering of dark hair. His hole glistened with lube, beckoning for Albus's cock, and who was he to ignore such a request? He could hear Teddy shifting into place at the head of the bed, murmuring filth to James as he teased him with his cock, but Albus barely noticed. He was too enraptured by James's perfect arse as he climbed onto the bed and fucked himself against James's crease.

"Stop teasing him, Al," Teddy said, though his tone was more amused than commanding. Albus glanced over at him, noting the hands buried in James's hair, the way James was moaning like a slag around Teddy's thick length. Teddy had always been a big fucker—big _everywhere_. It might have been enough to make Albus jealous, but he chose to pretend Teddy was just Morphing himself into a more impressive cock, and nobody could convince him otherwise. Besides, James hadn't ever seemed disappointed with Albus's own endowment—seemed quite eager for it now, in fact. Albus pressed inside, fucking into James until he was buried entirely.

The three of them groaned in unison as Albus settled in, squeezing James's arse cheeks as he gave James a moment to adjust. James had said it had been awhile since the last time he'd been fucked, but it didn't seem to take him long to acclimate to the sensation, clenching down around Albus's length and wriggling his arse in a manner clearly meant to encourage Albus to move. Albus was hardly going to turn down such an invitation, and after a few experimental thrusts, he quickly found that familiar rhythm that made James's hands clench in the bed sheets as he panted around Teddy's thick cock. 

It was as easy as breathing, settling into a cadence that worked for them all, Teddy and Albus rocking James between them to the soundtrack of grunts and moans. Albus might have thought it'd be a little awkward, time and distance taking their toll, but it was as if the decades he'd gone without having this had never even happened. The biggest difference was that their stamina—Albus's, in particular—was a whole lot better than when he'd been in his twenties. Now, he felt like he could last forever, though he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt anything as hot and tight and gorgeous as James's arse fluttering around his cock.

"You're going to have to wank him," Teddy said breathlessly from the head of the bed, and it took Albus a moment to realise Teddy was speaking to him. 

"Hmm?" Albus was too distracted watching James's arse cheeks jiggle with the impact of Albus's thrusting hips.

"Wrap your hand around James's dick, Al," Teddy said said on a laugh. "His prostate is still sensitive, but it's a lot harder for him to come like that these days, and I don't think he's in the mood for a tease tonight."

James nodded his agreement, drool spilling off the base of Teddy's cock and onto his chin. Albus allowed himself a moment to admire the sight before he gamely snaked his hand around James's hip to take hold of his flushed and dripping erection. It was strange, the way another person's cock could feel so achingly familiar, the heft and girth, the slight leftward-curve and the mushroom flare of the tip. Albus hadn't realised he was so intimately aware of James's dick, but as he fisted the hot length, he was fairly certain he could recognise James's cock by touch alone. There wasn't anybody else Albus had that with, no lovers that had stayed in his life long enough for him to gain that kind of awareness. There was something almost comforting in it, in it being _James_ : his brother, his best friend, the one person who'd always been there for him and always would be.

James began to make the low, keening noises in the back of his throat that meant he was getting close, and Albus gripped him tighter as he angled his hips just so, battering James's prostate. James practically wailed, pulling his mouth off Teddy's cock so he could take in great big gasps of air as he spilled all over the bed sheets. Albus fucked him hard and fast through it all, remembering how sensitive James got after he came and wanting to come inside him while he had the chance. Luckily, the sight of James coming and the hot clench of his arse rippling around Albus's cock was enough to quickly send Albus over the edge. 

Teddy, for his part, didn't seem inclined to wait for James to catch his breath and resume blowing him. Instead, he took hold of his cock and began to wank himself furiously, his stare hot and heavy on James, who was looking up and him with a heavy-lidded, self-satisfied expression. 

Teddy grunted out, "Coming," and James's lashes fluttered closed, his mouth dropping open as Teddy painted his face with pearly stripes. James's lips spread into a smile as he licked the come off of them, his eyes opening when Teddy finished. It almost made Albus feel a little uncomfortable, a little voyeuristic, watching the way Teddy was looking down at James, as if he couldn't believe his fucking luck, even after all these years. He bent down, licking a swathe of his own come from James's cheek before giving him a deep, thorough kiss that was enough to _almost_ make Albus's softening cock twitch as it slid from James's slick arse. 

James let out a little mewl of discomfort, breaking the kiss to shoot a glare Albus's way. Albus grinned and shrugged. As lovely as the idea of staying inside James's arse all night sounded, it wasn't exactly practical.

He reached for his wand, cleaning himself off before holding it up in a tacit offer and extending the charms to James and Teddy when they nodded their agreement.

"You heading out?" James asked. He was lying naked on top of Teddy, the two of them so entwined it was as if they were one person. James always loved a good cuddle, and normally Albus was quite tactile himself, the one exception being after sex. He much preferred a bit of space afterwards, something which had caused problems with more than one lover over the years. There were times when Albus suffered through the obligatory post-coital snuggle, but he was getting to an age where he had increasingly little patience for prioritising other people's needs over his own, especially when James had a husband who was more than capable of satisfying the cuddle requirement.

"Yeah. I figure Mum's going to want me over there bright and early anyway to help set things up, so I might as well get some sleep while I can."

"All right, sleep tight," James said with a sleepy smile. "This was fun."

Albus huffed out a laugh as he tugged on his pyjamas. "It was. Like riding a broom, eh?"

Teddy grinned at him. "Our James here has always been _excellent_ on a broom."

"Sometimes even _two_ brooms," James said, a suggestive gleam in his eyes. Unspoken was the knowledge that Albus was going to be staying with them for awhile longer. That perhaps tonight didn't have to be a one off.

Teddy looked down at James fondly as he burrowed against Teddy's chest, running a hand through his auburn hair, streaked with the faintest hints of grey. The look in his eyes was so loving, so tender, and Albus's chest felt unbearably full. He loved them, loved them both, and he was so very happy they'd found each other, that they had made space for Albus within their loving unit.

"Happy birthday again, Albus," Teddy said softly as Albus turned to go. "Fifty is a milestone. It deserves to be thoroughly celebrated. If you find yourself in the mood for additional… festivities, you know where to find us."

"Right down the hall?" Albus grinned.

Teddy grinned back. "Right down the hall."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/76808.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
